I got it
by SayLo
Summary: He can't live like this.. She can't live like this.. He can never be happy or settle down with someone. She can never be happy or settle down with someone. Hurt!Dean, Crying!Dean, Hurt!MoreThanHurt!Sammy, Werewolf!Madison. Trigger Warning. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Leave me your Hurt!Dean!Sam Prompt. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.


Hi, so I got a plot twist just right now and I have to share it. It's mostly Hurt!Sam and a little hurt!Dean too. Might be 500 to 700 words short, don't know yet. Might or might not have.. Okay, mayne Trigger Warning? Just keep your eyes open.

Leave me your HUrt!Sam and Hurt!Dean prompt.

Review and be nice..

Enjoy!

They waited out the whole day playing Poker, talking, and eating. Dean thought she made the best sandwiches and it made her cry that she might not ever make them again if the this night didn't go as planned. Dean ate a lot, he was just hungry and had a mild concussion. He even slept for about four hours with Sam waking his up every hour and she brought him pain killers. Dean was fine, really, headache was gone and the finer he got the sadder Sam got and the more worried she got.

"It's going to be okay, you won't turn." Sam reminded her again. Madison was not doing too good. She watched Dean's gun from across the room then looked out the window at the moon.

"But what of I turn?" She asked and looked back at Sam. She didn't want to die. She didn't want a special bullet in her head. Man, she just meets this awesome Sam guy and then they happen to know that she's a werewolf and have been killing people without even knowing? It's true, they proved it.. but she don't want to die.

"Don't talk like that. We don't know yet." Sam responded. Dean could see Sam really liked her and if it wasn't for the wolf thing he might have stayed here with her. Dated her.. Hell, maybe even gotten married with 2.5 kids.

Seven hours passed then it was sunrise and she clung to Sam's arm while they watched the sun rise. It rose and nothing happened. Sam and Dean exchanged a look then Madison spoke up. "Does that.. Does that mean.." Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're not a werewolf anymore." They were so Happy, even Dean. He won't lie, he was happy and it was one less person they'd waste.

"Ok-kay, I think I'm gonn' go.. over there." Sam pointed to the door and took off because Sam and Madison were exchanging these sex eye looks and welp, that always led to a lot of touching and other sexy-sex things.

Dean went off to his motel and slipped into shower. His head was doing a lot better, but he could use a nice warm bath. Yes, a bath. Baths were amazing but he'd never agree to it in front of Sam. They were probably humping each other by now..

They were actually. Sam and Madison had a one hell of a night. They f***** all night long. Last time he had sex was with Sarah and it was months ago. He needed to unload so this was nice and he really enjoyed Madison. "Mm.. Morning." He shuffled on the bed and leaned up on his elbow then he heard a hiss to his right.

"Madison?" Turning to see a wolfed out Madison he grabbed for her but she was fast. She jumped the window and went down the balcony disappearing before Sam's eyes. Sam was too late. "Shit.." He slipped into his clothes quickly and ran down the hall to Dean's motel bannging on the door hard and fast till Dean oepen. "Yo, calm down.. What's up?"

"She turned.. "

"Did you..?"

"No, she took off.. I was too late." Dean knew, he must've been naked then. Ha, so they did bang. That's m'boy.

"Lets go." Grabbing his gun and slipped it into his back belt. Getting out the room and went down the motel, "She could be anywhere.."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He opened the car's door then he got a call. Flipping open his cell he head Madison. "Where are you.. do you see any street signs?"

She gave them an address and they drove over to pick her up. Dean kept looking over to Sam, he wasn't looking too good again. Why couldn't Madison just be freaking fixed.. why isn't there any legend on werewolf bonding.

"We have to save her." Sam stated again walking around the chair Madison sat on staring at Dean's gun.

"Trust me, I wish it could be different, but we've checked everywhere Sam.. She deserved to know."

"Know what?" Madison asked, what was worse than wolfing out every night?

"There isn't a way to stop it.. the turning." Sam told her. He frowned and looked down, he couldn't meet her sad eyes. There was something about her eyes..

"I can't live like this.." She got up and slowly reached for Dean's gun taking it over to Sam. "Help me Sam. I want you to help me." She said again, pushing the gun's handle into Sam's chest. She was taking it too well.. This was not okay.

"Put that down Madison.. I can't."

"Sam, please.. I can't do this alone." She replied back, crying.

"I can't.. no. I can't" Sam turned away and Dean slowly took the gun.. "I got it." He said and Madison went to her bedroom, sitting on the bed head away from the door looking at a picture of herself and her deceased mother. This was it. She was going to die and go to her mom. "Do it." She whispered, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Sam walked it and put a hand on Dean's. Taking the gun out of his hand. "She asked me.. " He nodded, tears going down his face. "Just wait here." He quietly sobbed and looked back at Dean. His heart was broken, Dean even looked like he was about to cry.

With a nod Sam, took a deep breath and looked back at Dean one last time before going in. Dean waited, single tear going down his cheek then BANG! Dean shook from it's noise.. It was over. Then he heard a clank. Sounded like the gun falling and Dean's expression changed from sad to worry and he quickly went in. "Sam?"

Upon going in her saw Madison on the floor and Sam too.. there was blood around his head. "Sammy!" Running over to Sam's side he turned his head and there was the single bullet hole in Sam's head.. He looked over to Madison, he chest rained. She was alive.. Did Sam.. Did he shoot himself?

"Sammy.. no no.. no Sammy, wake up! Sammy what did you do.." Dean pulled the boy into his lap, tears leaving his eyes. "Sam.." He shook him again and again, but there was no life left in the boy. He was.. gone.. his little kid was gone. Given up. "Dont ' leave me now.. I can't live without you Sammy.. please please.. wake up, Sam."

Sam thought why not end himself, since he keeps getting his hopes up then every girl dies on him or he has to kill them. He could never be happy. He could never live.. with that the gun turned from Madison to his own head and he pulled the trigger. Then that was it. No more pain, he could live in the afterlife where no one ever died on him.

"S-sam.. Sammy." Dean rocked, holding Sam's Dean boddy to himself. Sobbing. This wasn't happening.. "SAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The End

A/N: My first death fic I guess you could say.. or suicide fic? I'm not sure. Just an idea. I hope you liked it.. in a way. XD I probably will not ever do Death fic again, because they're not my thing. I don't even read them ever because this one I read almost made me pass out and cry so much.

Also, do not ever do this. Suicide is like the cheap shot that does you good for the second then your ghost will regret it so freaking much. You ever start having suicidal thoughts, just take a breath, go outside and tell the nearest person that you like their eyes. Just trust me, it'll strike a conversation and it always works. It gets your mind off. I've seen it in action, I made my troubled friends do it. It works, just say compliment and see how it goes. :)

Leave me your Hurt!Dean ideas and I'll write them for you.

Review and be nice.

SayLo~


End file.
